Inconclusive
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt Hummel lives in a world where the government controls everything, including who you can love. Meaning that when one vial of love serum is not accounted for it's a pretty big deal, to the government and especially to Kurt, who finds love in someone who he definitely isn't supposed to.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is my new story, the dystopian romance one. It's a genre I've never written before so I'm super excited to see how it goes. Anyway, enjoy and please, please, please review! Thank you!**

Restraints wrapped around Kurt Hummel's arms and legs as two large men in white suits pushed him into a chair. "Stop!" he screamed. "Please, stop!" he tried again when the men continued to force him into the hard, plastic chair. Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe, like he couldn't move. He watched the men move around the room as they got things together. He wasn't sure what to expect. Suddenly, one of the men turned around and faced him. He held a large syringe in his hand with a needle about a foot long. "Please, don't come near me with that…" Kurt stuttered, trying his best to squirm away from the large needle coming his way. The man didn't listen to Kurt's pleas. He kept walking closer and closer with a look that held no emotion whatsoever. How could this man feel no emotion at all knowing that he was about to harm another human being? Kurt just couldn't fathom that this could be his end. He continued to beg the man to stop, but he just wouldn't listen. Then, just as the needle was about to pierce his skin, Kurt let out a blood curdling scream…

It was that scream that finally woke Kurt out of his nightmare. He was left gasping for breath and covered in sweat as he frantically looked around the room, trying to take in his surroundings. It was a few moments before Kurt could truly register where he was. He was home in his room, in his bed. And even though, this was such a familiar place, Kurt still felt like he didn't know it at all. That dream had just shook him to his core...most likely because in just a few weeks that dream could become a reality

Kurt got up from his bed and walked over to his window and took a seat on the padded windowsill. Just beyond the tiny houses of his town, stood a large gray building. That was were the experiments were held. He'd only heard stories, or rumors, more specifically, but those were enough to terrify him. Kurt also knew that the way the world was now, wasn't how it had always been.

About fifty years earlier, the government was taken over by a group of scientists and their followers. They claimed that the way society was running was unsuccessful, so they took it upon themselves to change that, to make society a success/ That was when the tests first implemented. Humans had no control over what they did for a job or where they lived. That was left up to the government and their large panel of judges. At 18, that person must go before the panel and answer an extensive list of questions that determine where they fit into society. Those who are deemed intelligent enough receive high paying jobs of more power and live in the rich parts of each state. Those who aren't as intellectually gifted are placed in the simpler jobs in the parts of town that are...not as luxurious, to put it nicely.

Kurt had lived in one of the less luxurious parts of his town all of his life. People didn't have the option of moving. You received one house from the government and that was all. If you didn't like it, you had the choice of being homeless, but getting a new home was not an option. Kurt really didn't mind living here though. Things were quieter, simpler. His father, Burt received that job of a mechanic while his mother, Elizabeth was chosen to be a teacher. Their income was small with the two of them, but it was enough to get by. Or it was until Elizabeth passed away. Cancer. It was quick and relatively painless for Elizabeth, but for Burt and Kurt it was agonizing. Kurt never felt the same after his mother died. He felt incomplete and he didn't know how to fix that.

Then, when he was in his tenth year of school, everything changed again. He and his father were barely making ends meet. They didn't have much money and couldn't afford food, so Burt filled out a "New Spouse" form. These forms were not easy to get a hold of and didn't get approved very often when they did. But, some how, Burt got one and handed it in to the government. It explained their financial crisis and eventually, the government sent a letter back. Burt had been chosen to receive a new spouse. He was overjoyed at the fact that they would finally be able to get back on their feet. About a month later, Burt went to the familiar gray building. In addition to being the place where the experiments were held, this building also held the testing facilities. Burt skipped the first test, seeing as he already had a job, and went on to test two. The love test. A needle was inserted into his arm and a sample of his blood was taken. After that, the scientists entered it into a large machine, much like a computer. That was how Burt was matched with Carole Hudson. She had lost her husband and was struggling with her teenage son, Finn. So, their families were placed together. It was rare, but it happened.

From that point on, things got better and they never doubted how lucky they were to be together. They became like any other family, well almost. Carole and Burt, never completely belonged to each other. To complete the love test, a love serum is mixed together. It consists of the other person's blood as well as a special mixture produced by the government. It was supposed to make you fall in love, almost as if that needle was Cupid's arrow. But, because this was Carole and Burt's second injection, parts of them still belonged to Elizabeth and to Christopher, Carole's first husband.

The love serum wasn't widely popular when it was first introduced. Humans didn't lack the ability to love. The ability was always there, but now, it was controlled by the government. People of the same mentality were placed together, ensuring that the rich and the poor, the intelligent and the unintelligent, never mixed. Usually, the love test was effective and matched those who would go well together, but there were cases, ones that weren't often talked about, that just didn't work. It was the people in those cases that were in the large gray building, being test subjects in the government's experiments. These people were not matched. They couldn't be matched. Something in there gene just wouldn't conform, wouldn't make a choice. They were known as the Inconclusives.

The Inconclusives posed a threat to the government, to society at large, so they were kept hidden. The lucky ones ran away and were homeless, but at least they weren't part of the experiments. Kurt worried about this everyday. What if he was considered inconclusive? It was every person's worst nightmare. Those who went into the experiments never made it out. Kurt didn't want to be one of those people. But, the reality was that he could be. And it was time to face it. Tomorrow was his 18th birthday. Tomorrow, he would know for sure. He would know who he really was.

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 1

After the nightmare, Kurt never went back to sleep. Instead, he just decided to sit on the windowsill wrapped in a thick blanket and watch as the sun rose into the sky...over the large gray building. Usually looking at the sunrise was enough to calm him down, but today it just wasn't enough. Today was the day of his test, the test that would determine the rest of his life. Kurt tried to think about something else, but the test was all that he could think about. He tried taking deep breaths to sooth the nausea he was suffering through, but it didn't help.

Suddenly there was a knock on Kurt's bedroom door that caught Kurt's attention just for a moment. The door opened and Burt, his father, peeked his head in and smiled when he saw that Kurt was already up. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Unbelievably so." Kurt replied as he rubbed his hands together like he always did when he was nervous.

"Just try to relax." Burt tried to assure him. "I love being a mechanic and I loved your mom, just as much as I love Carole now. The panel knows what they're doing. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt replied, not meeting his father's eyes. He understood that most of the time, things worked out just fine. But, what if, he was the one exception? What if his test came back inconclusive?

"Alright, get dressed." Burt told his son. "Carole made you a special breakfast."

"I'll be right down." Kurt said in reply. After that, Burt gave Kurt one last smile before leaving his room. Then, Kurt stood up from the windowsill and walked over to his closet and just stared at the clothes hanging there. Even what he wore could make or break this day. He pulled out a few outfits before eventually deciding on a simple pair of jeans, a red button up shirt and a pair of nice dress shoes. The outfit was good. It showed the panel that he wasn't trying to be too fancy or something that he's not. Red; Red was a happy color. It was one of the nations colors. That showed commitment to the government, to the system, he was forced to endure.

After fixing his hair, Kurt went downstairs and walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting, already eating breakfast. "Good morning Kurt." Carole said as she got him a plate for breakfast.

"Good morning." Kurt replied softly. He and Carole had an interesting relationship. It was obvious that there was something between them, not necessarily love, but a fondness of each other. The Hummel-Hudson's were rare. Not every family that lost a parent was given a second chance. With that said, there were some downfalls. The love serum ensures that the parents will love each other and even their children, who were genetically related to them. But, when two families are merged, there are no promises that the other parent will love a child that isn't theirs. So, Kurt considered himself lucky that he and Carole were as close as they were.

"So, dude, are you ready for your test?" His step brother, Finn, asked with a mouth full of food.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." Kurt confessed, taking a bite of his food.

"I'm so nervous and my test isn't for a few weeks." Finn replied.

"You both will be fine." Carole assured them. "The system that the government uses is a good thing. It keeps us all in order."

"But...w-what if we're inconclusive?" Finn mumbled.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, we don't talk about those people in this house." Carole scolded and Finn looked away and decided not to talk anymore. He just continued to eat. Kurt on the other hand couldn't stomach another bite.

"I think I'm finished." Kurt announced. "And...I should get going. I wouldn't want to be late." he added getting up from his seat and grabbing a jacket. He heard his family saying comforting things behind him, but Kurt was too distracted to actually comprehend what they were. He left the house and began walking down the street towards the gray building. Each moment he wasn't at the testing facility was making Kurt's mind race and in the end, he began to fast walk. Finally, he arrived and it was finally time to take his test.

Kurt went into the building and walked up to the front desk. "I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm here for my test." The woman behind the desk smiled and clicked something on the computer.

"The panel will be ready for you in just a few moments, Mr. Hummel." she replied. "You can have a seat right over there." Kurt nodded and then sat down on the uncomfortable white leather couches. While sitting there, his mind raced thinking of possible answers for his test while staring at the clock.

"Mr. Hummel, the panel will see you now" Kurt heard from over a loudspeaker. He took a deep breath and walked down the hallway to the testing room. Once inside, he saw a table with three people sitting there. One man was bald and held a look on his face that was less than enthusiastic. Then, there was a woman with blonde hair dressed in a pantsuit with a large cup of coffee. She looked jittery as well. Kurt assumed she probably had too much of that coffee she looked so fond of. And at the very end of the table was a man everyone knew…Dr. King. He was the person who was currently in charge of all testing. "Mr. Hummel, you can take a seat." Dr. King said as he motioned to a metal chair in the middle of the room. Kurt nodded and hesitantly took a seat. It felt weird sitting in the seat. It was the same kind of chair that he had been forced to sit in for all of his years of school. Just being in this situation made Kurt feel like he was all the way back and kindergarten, like no time had actually passed at all.

"So, Mr. Hummel - or would you rather, Kurt?" the woman asked.

_Kurt...his first choice, but it didn't give off professionalism. But, Mr. Hummel was stuffy and made him appear like he was better than them. _"Anything that you want is fine." Kurt replied.

"Alright, Kurt." the woman said. "First thing you should know is that this test is not supposed to make you nervous." _Yeah right… _"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Not really." Kurt replied. "I-I umm believe in this wonderful system our government has set in place. I believe in the order that it has put into our society." he rambled. _Shut up Kurt. Just shut up._

"Very well." the woman replied. "We'd like to get to know you a little bit. What three words would you say most describe you?"

_Scared. Nervous. Weak. _Those were the words Kurt was thinking, but knew he couldn't say. "Umm...kind, curious, and realistic." he replied instead.

"Why?" The man with the angry face asked.

"I like to help people. I help my dad a lot at the garage...where he fixes cars because he's a mechanic... and I've done tutoring at school. I- I like to learn new things too, which makes me curious. And...I like to not think of fantasies. Being in reality is enough for me." Kurt replied.

"Alright. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Dr. King suggested.

"I live in North Lima with my father, who is a mechanic. My mother died when I was about eight." Kurt told them.

"But, we have word saying you have others living in your house." the angry man interrupted.

"Yes, we were given a wonderful opportunity by the government to mix our family with Carole and Finn Hudson." Kurt clarified. The panel nodded, signalling for Kurt to go on. "I have very good grades and I like to sing…" Kurt went on for a time after that. The questions were weird, but Kurt didn't necessarily think that they were hard. After about an hour, the panel close their notebooks.

"Thank you, Kurt." Dr. King said. "The question and answer portion of your test is over. All that's left is to give a blood sample for the love serum test and then you'll be all set. Your results will be back in a few days."

"Thank you so much." Kurt replied, standing up from the chair. He went into the hallway where a nurse was waiting to take him back to the exam room. While he walked down the hallway, he noticed a boy and girl with dark hair and golden eyes. They both looked exhausted much like Kurt had, so he figured they just finished their tests. The boy, whose hair was gelled to into a helmet, even looked like he was relying on the girl just to hold himself up. The strange thing was that there was only one nurse for both of them. Kurt figured they must be twins. Sometimes they did twins at the same time. They continued to walk until they came to one of the exam rooms and disappeared inside.

"Right in here." the nurse said, gesturing to the room across the hallway. Kurt nodded and went inside and took a seat on the exam table. "I promise this part isn't bad." the nurse reassured him as she swabbed the crook of his elbow with an alcohol swab. Then, she took out the needle and stuck it into the disinfected area. Kurt finched when she did that. "Almost done sweetie." the nurse said softly. Kurt nodded and let out a deep breath. Then, he watched as his blood flowed into the clear tube. That was the blood that would decided who he would spend the rest of his life with.

After a few minutes, the nurse took the needle out and put a band-aid on his arm. "All done." she replied. "You're all set to go."

"Thank you." Kurt replied as he hopped off the table and went through the waiting room, out of the gray building. He had done it. The test was over. The day he had dreaded for years was finally over. Now, all he had to do was wait for his results.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm not updating as often. I have like four AP classes at once and then another honors level class, so I'm pretty busy. Plus I have karate on Mondays and Wednesdays and I teach it on Tuesdays. I'm also in band, I have to be at every single football game, like every Friday. But I promise to update any time that I can. **

**Also as a treat for you I'll be doing a Labor Day Q&A! Ask me questions about my writing or about me in a review and a PM and I'll answer back. I'll pretty much answer anything! Ask about my characters! Where I get my ideas! Anything! I'm super excited to get your questions and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It was raining outside. Not just drizzling, but like torrential downpour. To Kurt, that didn't seem like a really good sign. Today was the day his results were supposed to come. So, in anticipation, Kurt sat on the edge of his porch, just his feet touching the wet pavement, as he waited for the mail truck to pull up to his house. The nerves in his stomach were coming to a boiling point. Kurt just wanted the stupid mailman to be here already. As he sat on the porch, he couldn't help but think about his family. What if he disappointed them? What if he was inconclusive? Then, he'd only be disappointing himself.

Kurt was pulled from his gaze when he heard the screeching sound of tires. He looked up and through the thousands of tiny raindrops, he saw the familiar shape of the white and blue mail truck. Kurt let out a deep breath and stood up. He waited for the mailman to place the envelopes in his mailbox before he went running. He ran down the sidewalk path from his front door and over to the edge of the street where his mailbox stood. Kurt grabbed the mail from inside the mailbox and ran back to the porch, completely soaked. He flipped through the envelopes looking for one that said his name.

As he got to the very last envelope, he saw it. His results. Kurt took a deep breath and then opened the top of it and took out the papers from inside. They read:

_Dear Mr. Hummel, _

_Thank you for completing your testing requirements. After careful consideration and analysis of the answers you provided us with, we have determined where you fit best into society. From your answers, which suggest you have clear interests in the fashion industry or performing field, we have assigned you to work at Lima's clothing distributor as a designer. _

_We've also analyzed your blood sample and have found your match. _

_Name: Bridget Danielle Anderson _

_Address: 6298 Howell Street, North Lima, Ohio 43001_

_Phone: 610 - 757 - 2904 _

_Both you and your new partner will meet for the first time, on November 14 at 10:00 a.m. to receive your love serum injections. You will have six months after the injection date to plan any commitment ceremony. After that both of you will join the workforce and society as a whole. Your housing arrangements will be made later. Thank you so much for your cooperation and we here at the Testing Facilities wish you and your partner the best of luck. _

_Dr. Franklin King_

_Testing Facility President_

Kurt couldn't believe it. He was safe. He wasn't inconclusive. He had been matched and with someone from North Lima, no less. That was the rich part of town. He had never expected to receive anyone from that area. He finally felt like he could breathe. Now, he was sure that everything would be okay.

Just across, Bridget Anderson was feeling the same nervousness as Kurt had just been as she waited for her letter. "Oh god, when is the mailman going to come?" Bridget moaned.

"Just be patient, Bridget." Blaine, her twin brother, replied. "It'll be here any moment."

"I know." Bridget huffed out. "I'm just so nervous."

"Everything is going to be okay." Blaine assured her. "Just have faith." Bridget nodded and took her brother's hand into her own. Blaine had always been the rock of the family. He was always smiling and happy. He never doubted the government's system or how it worked. He was completely loyal and faithful to the system. A few minutes later, Blaine and Bridget heard the sounds of the mail truck. They ran to the mailbox to meet the mailman and then took the mail back-up to the house.

"Oh god, I can't do this." Bridget stuttered nervously as she held her envelope in her hands.

"Just do it." Blaine replied. "Rip it off like a bandaid."

"You're right. Like a bandaid...just like a bandaid…" Bridget mumbled, tearing the enveloped open. Once she had the paper out, she scanned it with her eyes and a smile came over her face. "I was matched! His name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. And they assigned me to teach English at Lima Prep!"

"Bridge, that's great!" Blaine replied giving his sister a hug. Then, Blaine focused his attention back to his own envelope. He opened and pulled out the letter. He couldn't wait to find out what he had been assigned to do for a job and who he had been matched up with. But, when Blaine opened his letter, he was surprised. His letter wasn't like Bridget's. It read:

_Dear Mr. Anderson, _

_We have run into a few errors while analyzing your test results. While the job test came back fine, your blood sample has been classified as inconclusive. You must understand that your status is alarming to us and to the rest of society. So with that said, you have been chosen to join us in our attempt to discover why some tests come back as inconclusive. You will have a month to say goodbye to your loved ones and friends. Then, on December 14th, government workers will pick you up and take you to a wonderful facility for you to stay while we conduct our research. Thank you for your cooperation and we assure you that we will find a cure for your status. _

_Dr. Franklin King_

_Testing Facilities President._

Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe. How could this be? He was inconclusive. He was going to have to go be a part of those awful experiments. People died in those. He didn't want to die. "Come on B, what does it say?" Bridget asked excitedly.

"I-umm- I've been assigned to be a vocal coach at Lima's recording studio. And, I've been matched with Lily Crawford." Blaine lied through his teeth.

"Oh B!" Bridget exclaimed pulling her brother into a hug. "I'm so excited! Tomorrow we both get our injections and then we start out new lives." Blaine nodded in his sister's arm. How was he going to tell her his status? Blaine just didn't know.

The next morning, Blaine went with Bridget to the Testing facilities to receive their injections, even though he knew he wouldn't be receiving one. "You go and check in first." Blaine told her and Bridget nodded. She went up to the front desk and waited for the secretary to get off the phone.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here for my love serum injection." Bridget stated proudly.

"Good for you sweetheart." the woman replied. "Jenny, our new nurse, will be giving you the injection. You may head down that hallway. Door number 1." Bridget nodded and gave Blaine a thumbs up before going down the hallway. "Young man, do you need anything?" the woman asked Blaine.

"No, no I'm fine." Blaine replied, his head low.

Down the hallway, Bridget entered her exam room. The nurse Jenny was already in there with multiple vials of blood in a special holder. "Hello, I'm Bridget Anderson." she said.

"Jenny," the nurse replied. "What are your initials?" she asked.

"BDA, Bridget Danielle Anderson." Bridget replied. Jenny nodded and looked at the holders. In the holders, she noticed there were two vials labelled BDA. She didn't know which one to choose and she didn't want to ask her supervisor another question. She had already asked too many for today. So she took a guess and grabbed on of the vials and set it aside.

"And what is your match's initials?" Jenny asked.

"KEH, His name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Bridget replied with a smile. Jenny nodded and luckily there was only one vial labelled KEH. She put a needle into the vial and then walked over to Bridget. She disinfected a spot on her arm and then put the needle into the muscle of her shoulder.

"And you're all done." Jenny replied. "You can go out into the waiting room for your match."

"Thank you so much." Bridget replied as she left the room. She walked down the hallway and saw Blaine sitting in the waiting area. "B, did you already get your injection?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Blaine lied. "And I met Lily, she's very pretty. We're meeting later in the week because she had to go."

"Aww, I wanted to meet her." Bridget pouted. "But, I guess, it's fine. I'll see her eventually. You can still meet Kurt though." she replied. Blaine nodded his head and leaned into his sister's side.

While Bridget was still getting her injection, Kurt had arrived, checked in, and was told to go to door number 2. So, he did and he waited on the exam table. Then a few minutes later, the door opened. "Hi I'm Jenny," the woman replied. "You must be Kurt. I just injected your match with her serum. I have yours right here."

"Yes, I'm Kurt." Kurt confirmed. Jenny smiled, seeing he was nervous, and tried her best to ease his nerves. She wasn't as good as Kurt's first nurse, but she worked fast.

"Alright, you're all done." Jenny replied. "You can go and meet your match now." Kurt smiled and muttered a quick thank you before leaving the exam room and going down the hallway. There he saw the same boy and girl from his test. Since they were the only ones around, Kurt figured that the girl must be Bridget, so he walked over to them.

Something in Bridget, just knew that the man walking towards her was her match. She could feel it in her heart. She instantly felt this deep love for him. He was truly gorgeous. He had beautiful wavy light brown hair and mystifying green eyes. She could see their future together. This was the moment she had been waiting her entire life for.

Kurt on the other hand wasn't feeling what Bridget was. He recognized that the woman before him was pretty, but he wasn't overcome with love for her. "Hi, I'm Bridget, you must be Kurt." Bridget said as she stood up from the couch and pulled him into a hug. Kurt hugged her back and still felt rather uncomfortable. It was clear what Bridget was feeling as she nestled herself deep into Kurt's chest. But, all that Kurt could think about was the feelings he was having for her brother...not for Bridget. Kurt didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that the girl in his arms meant nothing to him while the silent boy on the couch meant everything.

**What did you guys think? :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt nervously straightened his tie as he and Burt, Carole, and Finn made their way to the front door of Bridget Anderson's house. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous. This was supposed to be easy. Everyone had told him that once he got the injection, everything would be fine, almost perfect, even. But, nothing felt right. Everytime he looked at Bridget, he didn't feel anything; love, fondness, resentment ...nothing.

"Are you ready bud?" Burt asked, patting his son's back.

"Sure." Kurt replied, with a sigh as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

"I'm excited to meet Bridget. I'm sure she's very pretty." Carole added.

"Oh yeah, she's ummm very beautiful." Kurt lied. Well...it wasn't completely a lie. Bridget was pretty, just not to Kurt. They reached the front door and Kurt hesitantly knocked on it. Almost instantly the door opened and revealed Bridget who was beaming from ear to ear.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you're here." Bridget said, pulling him into a tight hug. Kurt hugged her back awkwardly in the middle of the door frame. "Oh I'm sorry." Bridget gasped as she broke away. "Your family...I'm blocking their way in." she added. "Please come in."

"It's nice to meet you." Carole said as pulled Bridget in for a hug. Even Burt gave the girl a hug. Then, before Kurt knew it, she was pulling him off in another direction.

"They act just how my husband and I did when we first got injected. That honeymoon phase only lasts for a short amount of time, but it's the best." a woman, with short dark brown hair interjected as she walked out of the kitchen. "I'm Tara, Bridget's mother." she explained. "My husband, Nick, is outside with our son, Blaine cooking the hamburgers."

Instantly, Kurt's ears perked up at the sound of Blaine's name. It was an unusual, but a truly beautiful name. The sound of it made Kurt's heart flutter and even made his cheeks blush. It almost consumed his every thought. It was a challenge to pull his attention back to Bridget who was trying to tell him about something. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kurt replied immediately. "I'm fine. Go on." Bridget smiled and slipped her fingers through Kurt's before turned her attention back to the photographs on the wall that she was thoroughly explaining in detail. Suddenly, Kurt heard the back door to the house slide shut and the sound of two pairs of feet walking into the kitchen.

"Hello everyone." Nick Anderson said as he brought in a plate filled with a hamburgers for them to eat. "Dinner's ready for anyone who wants it." he said with a bright smile. Blaine stood right behind him almost trying to hide in his father's shadow, as if he didn't want to be seen. The others smiled at the announcement and then proceeded into the dining room where everyone took a seat at one of the chairs surrounding the long dinner table. They all got their food and then there was only the sound of forks and knives hitting against the ceramic plates as they ate.

"So, Kurt...what job assignment did you receive?" Tara asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, I'm going to be a designer at Lima's fashion building." Kurt replied, trying his best not to look over at Blaine who was sitting quietly at the end of the table. Even when he wasn't doing anything, Blaine was so captivating to Kurt.

"Ooh, that's an interesting one." Tara replied. "That building is very close to Lima Prep where Bridget will be working as an english teacher." Kurt nodded as he heard Bridget's mom go on and on. She certainly was a talker. By the end of dinner, Mrs. Anderson had finished talking...finally. Bridget had gone into and deep conversation with her mother and Carole and Burt and Nick were talking about some sports team in the den. Blaine had taken it upon himself to start cleaning up. Kurt decided to go and help him, figuring that he shouldn't have to clean up dinner by himself.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt asked. The shy boy who hadn't said a word all night looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great." Blaine replied. So, Kurt took the place next to Blaine and dried the dishes with a yellow dish towel after Blaine had washed them.

"So, you took your test too, right?" Kurt asked. "I think I saw you at the testing facilities." he added sheepishly.

"Yeah, I did." Blaine mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"Did you meet your match yet?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Her name is Lily and she's beautiful. More beautiful than any girl I've ever seen." Blaine lied enthusiastically, still not meeting Kurt's gaze.

"I bet…" Kurt mumbled. "Your sister is lovely as well."

"She's a really good person." Blaine replied. "She loves you...well she has to anyway. You know the injection and all…" he stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, I guess that's the point." Kurt replied with a laugh. "But, I'm sure I would have loved her even if I didn't get the injection." At this point, Kurt was just running out of things to say and looking like a moron in front of Blaine. After they finished the last dish, Blaine set down the sponge and looked at Kurt.

"If you'll excuse me…" Blaine said, as he slipped away. Kurt watched as Blaine went down the hallway and out the backdoor. Kurt, being let all alone, didn't know what to do. Everyone was consumed in their own conversations. And, Kurt didn't want to talk to anyone...anyone but Blaine. So he made his way over to backdoor and slowly opened it as he tried not to frighten Blaine.

Once the door was open. Kurt could hear Blaine talking. However, there was no one in the backyard for him to talk to. He was just talking to himself.

"I can't do this for much longer...How can I just keep lying to them?" Blaine muttered. "I-I have to tell them...I have to tell them. In a few weeks the government is going to come and take me away. I can't just leave and not tell them." Kurt could tell the Blaine was panicking by the sound of his breathing. He was acting so strange. What could he possibly be hiding? "I just have to admit it...to myself and then it'll be easier to tell them." Blaine said. He took a deep breath and then muttered something quietly, but loud enough for Kurt to hear it. From the light from the moon on his face, Kurt could tell that Blaine was crying. "I am inconclusive. I am inconclusive." he repeated, teardrops falling down his cheeks.

It took everything Kurt could muster up to not let out a gasp. Blaine was inconclusive? He didn't seem any different than Kurt himself. Then again, Kurt hadn't been around that many people who were deemed as inconclusive to know the difference. This was worse than he had originally thought. How could Kurt ever find out why he had these feelings for Blaine when there were only weeks before he'd be sent to the experiments...and probably would never come out alive.

**So how do you think Blaine's are going to take it when he finally tells them? **


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I unfortunately have some sad news. I've decided to take a short break from writing. With school, karate, band, work, and applying for college, I just feel overwhelmed.

Plus, I'm having a hard time with this story. It feels like work to write this story rather than an activity that I can do to relax myself. I just feel frustrated that my stories aren't getting as many followers, favorites or reviews. And, I feel like that's my fault. I've been putting out sub par stories and you, my dedicated readers don't deserve that. You deserve quality fics that have thought and good effort.

I read a lot of other peoples fics and am constantly amazed at the thought and plot other writers employ. I want to be like that, but right now I just don't feel like I can. I really just need a break.

I have a story idea in my head that I think many of you will like. I will work on developing a detailed plot and character identities during this break and when I feel ready, I'll come back and write that story for you. (Because I'm still a writer and can't stop the amount of idea flowing through my brain)

Maybe if I feel up to it, I will continue this story after a break. However, nothing is definite. But, there is another option. In the past, I wrote a fic called "Miracles" but conflicts made it so I couldn't finish it. Another writer, Socialbutterfly85, was nice enough to actually take that fic over and write it. Not according to my plot, but in her own way. And It's become very popular. For me that feels good to know that people like my idea. It's sort of like the adoption process. They idea was mine, but I wasn't capable to develop it in the right way. It's like she adopted that fic from me and wrote to the best of her ability.

So, I'd like to do the same for this fic. If any of you are interested in taking this fic over let me know by private message please.

Another reason why I am taking a break from writing as well is because I've signed on as a writer to do a season 6 fan project, started by msalexiscriss on tumblr. Seeing as most of us aren't crazy about the spoilers for season 6, she has taken it upon herself to recruit people to write our own season 6. I encourage all of you to join this project so we can really make it great.

Thank you for understanding and bare with me as I take this break. I promise I will come back and write. I just need some time. Thank you and I'll talk to you guys soon :)


End file.
